


under my skin

by ahominecchii



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Insanity, Kidnapping, Obsession, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: When Taro wakes up to realise he's not at home all hell breaks loose





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey guys! i've been a yansim fan for while now but for some reason he's taken me ages to write a fic and contribute to the fandom!
> 
> I wrote this fic on the train to pass the time so please don't expect too much but enjoy anyway!

When Taro woke up it took him a few minutes to realise he wasn't at home.  
His mind was hazy and he felt groggy, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realised he had no idea where he was or what was going on.  
His inability to move set fear in his heart and as he looked down and saw his hands and feet bounded to the chair he could feel anxiety settling in his stomach.

Taro's first thought was to scream and pray that someone heard his cries, but he'd seen enough thriller movies with plots like this situation and he was sure that if he yelled it would attract his kidnappers attention.

Taro wondered what the time was and how long he'd been in what he assumed was his kidnappers basement due to the smell of damp and musk that lingered in the air.

He wondered if his parents were worried about him or if they'd contacted the local authorities, he wondered if anyone had noticed his absence at all.

Tears began to surface in Taro's eyes; he didn't know who would do something like this. His mind started to run thinking about everyone and anyone he had wronged in his life and so far he couldn't think of anybody. He'd always tried his hardest to treat people the way he would like to be treated and so far it had worked, but maybe no longer.

The sudden light that shone in front of him was enough to blind him, his eyes squinted automatically at the the brightness and before he could shout for help a ghostly figure blocked the rays.

"I see you're awake" the figure spoke, and suddenly Taro felt every inch of his body shiver.

"It wasn't easy getting you here... I had to borrow a couple of things from the nurse's office and from the gym but i did it! aren't you proud of me?"

Sweat started to drip down Taro's temples, his knees were shaking violently and he could feel the tears starting to build up again.

The mysterious figure began walking into the room, and with every click of their heels Taro's heart started beating faster.

As the mystery person approached Taro the more he started to recognise his abductor, to his horror.

"You-" he started, only to receive and wicked grin in return.  
"Why are you doing this?!"

Ayano's whole form screamed psychotic; she had a crazed look in her eyes and she was twitching like she was on the brink of insanity, Taro had never felt more terrifyed in his life.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked, the tears now freely flowing down his cheeks and lips.  
"I don't understand"

In all honesty he didn't really know Ayano, she was in a couple of his classes and had seen her near the fountain at lunch time, but they'd never exchanged words. He'd seen her staring at him a few times but he didn't pay no mind to it.

Ayano's smile didn't waver, if anything if got wider, baring her gums all pink and glistening. it made Taro sick to his stomach.

"It's all for you" the girl spoke and stepped forward. "Everything I do is for you, so you'll love me"

Love? Taro didn't know what she was talking about.

The rope holding him down felt like it was getting tighter around his wrist and could feel the material digging into his skin; making even the slightest shift painful.

A few more steps and Ayano was standing in front of Taro, and combined with the faint light coming from the door Taro could see that the girl was splashed with dots of red, and Taro feared the worst.

"I've done so much to get you here... you have no idea, Taro..."  
A pair of cold hands cupped his cheeks and Taro's automatic response was to flinch, the reaction didn't escape Ayano's attention.

"No... you don't need to act that way with me, I'll never hurt you, I love you so much Taro, forever and always"  
Fingers dug into the back of Taro's neck, clinging into the the flesh and making Taro whine in pain.

Ayano's ragged breath washed over Taro's face and the smell of strawberry cake invaded his nostrils.  
"I won't let anything or anyone harm you, you're mine now"

A choked sob broke from Taro's throat, he couldn't take any of this seriously. Any minute now he'll wake up in cold sweat and laugh it off... yeah... that's right...

Except this wasn't real, this was real life, and he was tied to a chair in some girls basement and might never see his family again.

"Please... don't do this" he whispered, the tears still dropping from his chin.. "I'm begging you let me go, i won't tell anyone about this so please... please..."

A chuckle reached his ears and through watery eyes Taro saw Ayano's hand reach over and brush a piece of hair from his face.

"Go where? there's nobody left, everyone's gone now, it's just us two"

Taro's eyebrow quirked. "Gone?" he questioned.  
His eyes scanned her face, and then her clothes and gasped, he quickly shook the idea away and refused to believe.

"I love you so much, i'm never letting you leave my sight"

Ayano's hands slipped down Taro's chest to his thighs and rested her head on his lap. "i'm never letting you go"

Taro could still feel Ayano twitching against him and hoped she couldn't feel him shaking.

He needed to escape from this place and from her, he didn't understand what she meant "everyone is gone" but he didn't want to know. The only thing that ran through his mind was how he was escape this hell and from her before it was too late.


End file.
